


Последний патрон

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Songfic, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Касу кажется, что не будет победы и ничего не будет. Им ласковым голосом рассказывают сказки не одно тысячелетие. Говорят, говорят, уводят от истины и насмехаются, как над детьми.
Relationships: Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Последний патрон

**Author's Note:**

> ЛСП feat. 25/17 - Патрон

Солнечные лучи падали на книгу Сэма сквозь тонкие оконные шторы. Впервые за много лет он с чистой совестью читал о вещах, совершенно не связанных с охотой, никуда не торопясь, спокойно сидя в кресле с чашкой чая. Чай, а не привычный быстрорастворимый кофе. В соседней комнате Дин показывал Касу новый ситком, пытаясь втолковать, почему он смешной. Здесь они смогут жить счастливо.

Мирный дом без соляных ловушек и ружья за дверью, без закиданного пивом и фастфудом стола, с томами фантастики и классики вместо библии, мифов и вырезок из газет. Обычный дом из белых кирпичей с маленьким уютным садом.

Дин резко подскакивает на жёстком матрасе, испуганно оглядываясь вокруг. Серые стены, шкаф, выеденный молью ковёр, пластинки с обезболивающим и бинты. Это был сон. Сладкий, до смешного мирный сон, тот, подобные которому теперь называют кошмарами. И это злит, откуда берутся такие сны, какой жестокий бог насылает их, когда люди забывают значения слова «мир». Сейчас можно мечтать только о смерти или войне, а о Победе не мечтают. О _ней_ даже не говорят вслух.

Все мечты давно унесены чёрным ветром апокалипсиса. Все мечты и планы рассыпались в прах. «Мой белый кирпичный домик расспылся как карточный», — усмехается Дин сам себе.

Солнце, по-видимому, уже поднялось, а может и нет. На улице посветлело, но небо было серым уже больше года, будто навечно заволоченным тучами и дымом, и никто не видел солнечных лучей уже давно. Дин решил, что Каса можно разбудить. Впрочем, если солнце ещё не взошло, тот не ложился.

Винчестер, выходя из дома, по-привычке не запирает дверь, но ключ берёт с собой. Легче закрыть врага в маленьком доме-лачужке, чем спрятаться и закрыться там от него. Он идёт медленно, чтобы не производить лишнего шума и пускается в размышления. От атак переходит к продовольствию, а потом как всегда к Кастиэлю. При мысле о том, что в его доме могут до сих пор находится накуренные и растраханные девушки, Дин брезгливо поморщился. У них так называемые «свободные отношения», но Винчестер слишком ревнив, чтобы смириться с этой идеей, поданой Касом. Но она была единственным условием, так что пришлось.

Как ни старался Дин меньше уделять внимания бывшему ангелу — ничего не получалось. Эта привычка думать о нём, должно быть, единственное, что осталось от прежнего мира в самом Винчестере. Их отношения сильно изменились. Почему-то то, что не могли сделать раньше радости, опасности, счастье, смерти — добиться обоюдного признания — смогло сделать общее отчаяние. И ещё одно странное чувство, зародившееся в первую очередь в Кастиэле, — пренебрежительное раздражение. О своей любви (если это действительно реально существующее понятие) первым рассказал Дин. И в тот же момент заметил это раздражение в Касе. Это чувство не было присуще его ангелу, но, как стало ясно позднее, его ангел сам изменился. Бобби говорил, что Кас меняется, но он сильно ошибался. Кас изменился сразу, мгновенно. Когда начался апокалипсис, когда Люцифер победил Михаила, когда Винчестеры, в том глобальном смысле, перестали быть нужными. Когда всеми овладело отчаяние, ангел стал пренебрежительным. Он словно взрослый, закатывающий глаза на выходки детей. Но проблема в том, что он сам участвовал в этих выходках. Принимать нового ~~Кастиэля~~ Каса было сложно, если честно, до сих пор сложно, поэтому Дин раз за разом возвращается к этим мыслям, будто отказываясь верить, что ангел может обладать такими чертами.

— Я не ангел, — угадывает его мысли, снова. Винчестеру хотелось услышать в конце фразы то самое тихое «Дин», которое всегда слышал от него раньше. Может, оно стало бы шансом на возвращение их мира. — Не смотри так, пора бы привыкнуть.

Иногда Кас бывал грубым не только в словах, но и с чувствами. Настолько, что Дин начинал сомневаться в существовании понятия любви. Но потом Кас смеялся и смотрел своими погрязневшими голубыми глазами с расширенными зрачками с таким огромным, поглащающим всё вокруг себя, чувством, что по спине пробегал табун мурашек и сомнения уходили.

Но чаще груб был Дин. Грубый в своей достаточно привычной винчестерской манере, отдающий приказы, кричащий всему миру, что ему наплевать и что главное (снова) — это война. Он суров и страшен, так что в его грубость верят. Даже Кас подчиняется всему, точнее, тем более он.

Но тем и страшна была грубость Каса, что шла по его венам через сердце, когда грубость Дина была лишь стеной, не затрагивающей внутренности.

И Дин, никогда не умевший разбираться в своих чувствах, отлично научился понимать, особенно теперь, чужие. Он не боялся, но ужасался касовых действий, мечтая лишь сохранить то настоящее и искреннее, что они оба имели. Исход войны, на которую всем плевать, кроме неугомонных людей, не волновал обоих так, как мысль о том, что они могут где-то ошибиться и всё испортить. И лишь Винчестер гнал эти мысли дальше от себя, прячась в других чувствах. Как и сейчас, всю энергию направив на ревность.

Кас, встречающий Дина на улице — странное явление. Наверное, дал девушкам возможность уйти до прихода лидера, как называли в лагере Дина. Кас всегда каким-то образом чувствует Дина, но обычно не выходит первый. Сейчас же они вместе поднимаются по трём шатким ступеням в не менее шаткий домишко. Кас предлагает сесть на пол.

— Снова пытаешься получить от жизни всё? — Дин уже не знает, как начинать разговор без спора.

— А что тебе не нравится? Я сотню раз говорил об этом, ты знаешь моё мнение. Дыши, пока можешь, дыши, дыши!

— Перед смертью не надышишься.

— А когда же тогда? Я не дышал раньше, а теперь, — смеётся, — видите ли, поздно. Всё жужжите «война, война», бегаете, словно букашки. Все мы букашки, бегающие по маленькой щепке, несущейся по морю. Нас и так много на ней, а тут ещё нескончаемая буря. А если ветер-то утихнет, щепка не увеличится, море не высушится, — усмехается презрительно, — Вот что такое ваша Победа.

О _ней_ не говорят вслух, самое большое — смешливые намёки, и только Кас может себе позволить это. Но и он не поднимается выше насмешек. Однако не из-за того полусуеверного страха, что остальные, а убежденности в смерти и пренебрежении ко всему.

Винчестер терпеть не может эту тянущуюся к смерти сторону Каса. После всего пройденного она казалась ещё более безрассудной и… обидной. Падший тысячи раз убеждал, что пока Дин жив, он тоже, что он исполнит любой его приказ и всецело довериться. Но мысль, что Кас думает о смерти, когда они двоём только начали пытаться жить, задевала Дина несмотря ни на что.

— Что теперь наша жизнь? — будто зная все его мысли, спрашивает Кас, — В этом хаосе, где все пытаются выжить, ты осуждаешь меня, бегущего от этих попыток. Но разве ты бежишь к жизни? Безрассудное стремление убить Люцифера непроверенным оружием, которого у нас даже нет.

— Ещё нет.

— Пускай, — торопливо-пренебрежительно соглашается, — Но что ты сделаешь потом, если победишь? — он выделяет «если» голосом, полным недоверия и презрения, — Как ты намерен жить? Мир не возродится после смерти Люцифера. Никто не возродится. И ты хочешь, чтобы мы жили там?

Дин молчит, боится и избегает вопросов, рождающихся порой и у него в голове.

— Пускай, — повторяет Кас, глаза лихорадочно блестят, руки трясутся, — Ты спросил меня, хочу ли я, могу ли, после всего, что произошло? Откуда уверенность, что одно твоё присутствие может помочь? Если присутствие и чашка чая лечат, почему ты болел и до апокалипсиса, Дин?

Касу не нужны ответы. Он знает, только ждёт, когда Дин признает, что знает тоже.

Он откидывается назад, почти падая на пол. Винчестер садится за ним, опуская черноволосую голову себе на бедро. У них почти не было тех составляющих отношений, что обычно подразумеваются. Скорее жизнь старой супружеской, знающей слишком много и понимающей ещё больше. Так что, они ценили нежные моменты больше прочих. Сложно найти нежность, умиротворение, ласку в апокалипсис.

Его Кастиэль, так быстро ставший Касом, всё равно ангел, Дин помнит, что он был ангелом, верит, что остался. Им всем нужно остаться ещё на чуть-чуть. А потом Винчестер что-нибудь придумает, всегда придумывали. Его Кас — слишком важно.

Дин наклоняется к падшему, накрывает его губы своими, сразу проталкивая язык, словно крича «моё! моё!». Кас улыбается, соглашается, пускает. Если бы он мог раствориться в этом поцелуе, остаться воспоминанием на родных губах, он с радостью сделал бы это, не спрашивая и не раздумывая. Кас задыхается от чувств, на кислород плевать давно.

Дин зарывается в густые волосы, слегка оттягивая его голову назад, отстраняется. Он остаётся нависать в нескольких дюймах над лицом Каса, улыбаясь своей довольной улыбкой.

Если бы _тогда_ были _они_ , то были бы _так_.

А сейчас снаружи слышатся крики:

— Кроты нападают!

Дин вскакивает и выбегает из дома. Кас поднимается с пола, качая головой. Вновь старые грабли. Позволь себе хоть пару минут спокойствия и тебе тут же прилетит в лоб. Сейчас некогда — всегда некогда. Уравнение их жизни. Кас берёт винтовку и тоже выходит. Он бы остался, но Дин там.

Над Дином висит дамоклов меч ещё с две тысячи девятого. Дьявол его вряд ли отпустит просто так. Слишком долго он с ним играет в прятки. То нападают кроатонцы, то докладывают о полной тишине, то Люцифер чуть ли не перед носом проходит прогулочным шагом, показывая, как сильно ему плевать на всё их жалкое людское ополчение. Но просто так не отпустит. Ангелы так любят играть.

Касу кажется, что не будет победы и ничего не будет. Им ласковым голосом рассказывают сказки не одно тысячелетие. Говорят, говорят, уводят от истины и насмехаются как над детьми.

Глупые, совершенно безумные кроты бросаются на решётку забора, подставляя себя под пули. Падший находит Дина глазами и, успокаиваясь, принимает участие в битве. Какое громкое слово — битва. Эти безумцы — пушечное мясо. Патроны летят во все стороны. Когда-нибудь у них останется один, последний патрон и битва закончится. Кас уверен, что последний полетит отнюдь не в крота.

Люди отбились без потерь через четверть часа. И почти равнодушно разошлись по домам. Слишком привыкли к этим постановочным сражениям, устали от собственного бессилия. Кас иногда задумывается, как люди не сходят с ума в таких условиях, что их удерживает — месть, жажда жизни? Пусть он стал человеком, но людской сути до конца понять не мог.

Вот Джесси — сильная, отчаянная. Одинокая — не из-за этого ли бесстрашная?

— Порядок?

— Полный, — немного удивлённо оглядывается на падшего девушка, он редко интересуется жизнью других.

Уходя, улыбается, коротко махнув рукой, словно повстречались на пробежке в парке. А в глазах отчаяние, зубы скрипят от усилий не разрыдаться, бросившись кому-нибудь на плечо. Просто устала, так сильно, что сейчас в своём доме рухнет на кровать и уснёт. В полудрёме представляя, что можно спокойно проспать весь день, словно нет войны, словно нет виновных, правых и неправых. Но обмануть себя не сможет, и сны придут беспокойные.

— Мне приходить вечером? — Дин слегка толкает задумавшегося Каса в плечо, тот кивает, навряд ли осознанно.

***

Какая-то глупая, до смешного жизнерадостная, песня, хрипя и прерываясь, раздаётся из раздолбанного радио. Кас недавно достал где-то кассеты. Дин хмурится, скашивая взгляд на него, танцуещего посреди комнаты. Танец дёрганный, резкий, но скорее от принятых наркотиков, чем от изначальной задумки. Винчестер даже разозлиться сильно на него не может, зато может привалиться к стене с банкой какой-то отдалённо похожей на пиво гадостью и осуждающе следить за каждым его жестом.

Раньше Кас был серьёзным, можно сказать, деловым и занятым. Летал, искал, пытался выяснить и понять каждую деталь, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Но Люцифер тогда не имел столько силы, сколько они, он был мишенью, пусть далёкой и сложный. Они троём, возможно, могли бы победить. А теперь он так высоко, что и всем ангелам не достать.

Они всё же пытаются вернуть их мир. Карабкаются на вершины, только на переходах их уже ждёт Люцифер. И стоит им показаться — вновь скидывает вниз. А падать с каждым разом всё больней и тяжелее встать. Кас знает это лучше всех.

И сейчас он успокаивается, остывает и идёт к Дину. Дикая музыка сменяется рок-н-роллом. Ластится и улыбается, присаживаясь рядом. Но тот встаёт, пытаясь заставить ангела пойти с ним — бесполезно. Тогда Винчестер с огромными усилиями, подхватив под коленями и за спиной, поднимает Каса. Впрочем, тот заметно похудел и стал легче.

В два шага они оказываются у кровати и сразу падают на неё. Кас тихо смеётся, обхватывая шею Дина руками, смотрит какое-то время, стараясь сильнее вбить в память и так навсегда застрявшие там родные черты. Тот не выдерживает и утягивает своего ангела в поцелуй. Они могли бы целоваться часами, если бы имели больше времени — Кас обожает целовать Дина, чувствовать его такой человеческий запах, рассматривать светлую россыпь родинок, слегка прикусывать такие идеальные губы. Всё в Дине казалось идеальным лишь потому, что было его. Ведь это так просто — это всегда было таким простым. Кас — Дина, а Дина — Каса. Они как глупые дети закрывали красные лица ладонями, стоило кому-нибудь намекнуть на эту простую истину.

Но теперь иначе. Теперь Кас снимает с Дина рубашку и майку, раздражённо обзывая его капустой, нежно оглаживает спину и сильные руки, не разрывая поцелуя. Дин всё ещё не перестаёт удивляться, насколько Кас нежен, несмотря на все перемены. Такой нежности Винчестер не испытывал ни с одной девушкой, и теперь просто тонул.

— А если прямо сейчас зайдёт Люцифер? — со смеющимися глазами спрашивает Кас, когда Дин отстраняется, чтобы снять с него рубашку.

— Скажу, чтобы либо убивал меня, либо шёл нахуй, — умереть сейчас казалось действительно неплохим вариантом.

Он быстро стягивает с них обоих штаны, откидывая куда-то в сторону. Кас запрокидыавет голову назад и смеётся. Дин легко прикусывает его сосок, наслаждаясь резкой переменой настроения: тихим вскриком, мурашками и участившимся дыханием. Мысли оставили головы обоих. Всё, что они чувствовали — желание. Они будто оказались в жерле вулкана. Раскаленно, горячо, невозможно вынести.

Они будто впали в безумие, какое-то удивительное, их личное безумие. Их уже не было, было лишь одно сводяшее с ума желание каждой клеточкой тела быть ближе, касаться, растворяться друг в друге. Каждое прикосновение было слишком большим и катастрофически недостаточным.

Кас кричал, чувствуя Дина внутри себя, потому что не мог вынести этих чувств, любовь и желание не могли уместиться в его сознании и вырывались наружу.

Хриплый голос Каса убивал в Дине остатки здравого рассудка. С его ангелом всё было поистине райским.

Им не хватает, так чертовски сильно не хватает этой близости, что получая её, они берут всё полностью, до последней капли. По-сумасшедшему любят и проникают друг в друга, по венам течёт уже не кровь, а страсть. Они хотят слиться воедино навсегда, но всё, что есть — редкие вечера сумасшедшего секса.

Ещё стон, поцелуй, несколько движений в полубреду. А потом в их головах не остаётся ничего. Огромная сверкающая чёрная пустота. Заполненная пустота. Дин выныривает из неё, услышав тихий всхлип ангела.

— Ты в порядке?

— Между нами всегда так — искра, буря, безумие. И сумасшедший взрыв? — Кас, пытаясь ровно дышать, проглатывает окончания слов.

Дин целует его куда-то в шею, соглашаясь.

— Останься со мной сегодня.

— Я не могу.

— Я чувствую что-то. Если это последний раз?

Винчестер неожиданно для себя отказывается от всех принципов и предосторожностей и послушно ложиться рядом. Кас сразу становится абсолютно спокойным и, натягивая на них одеяло, обнимает Дина, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь.

— Мы грязные, — шепчет Дин.

— Завтра.

— Сам будешь орать, что я противный.

— Завтра.

Дин молчаливо соглашается, прижимая Каса ближе и гладя по волосам. В этом «завтра» было что-то до ужаса обнадеживающие, завтра звучало как будущее. Засыпать с надеждой на будущее намного легче.

***

Пули свистят со всех сторон, на крышу грузовика прикрепили старую мигалку, сирену пришлось убрать: с ней машину не пропустили через город. Винчестер, плохо соображая, подгонял водителя. До единственной работающей в четырёх штатах больницы оставалось уже пару миль. Кас глухо застонал.

— Чувак, эй, мы сейчас приедем. Ещё успеешь упасть в объятия могилы.

Дин лихорадочно шепчет ещё какие-то успокаивающе слова, но девушка, чье имя он сейчас не в состоянии вспомнить, отталкивает его в сторону и принимается перевязывать рану Каса.

— Не закрывай глаза, — Дин подходит с другой стороны и прижимает безжзненно свисающую руку к губам, — не закрывай.

Винчестер уверен, что такое точное ножевое не мог нанести бешеный крот. Если бы в глазах Каса было чуть больше жизни, он бы догнал этого ублюдка и вышел бы на Люцифера прямо сейчас. На оружие плевать, он Винчестер или нет, что-нибудь придумает. Но у ангела больше нет всезаживляющих сил, даже человеческой выносливости нет почти, он хрипит и еле держит глаза открытыми. Дин должен быть с ним. Им нужно доехать до рассвета, поэтому он вглядывается в темноту, ища хоть один знак или признак людей. Что-то белое мелькнуло и тут же исчезло. Дин отвернулся от окна, прогоняя мысли о Люцифере. Руку Каса так и не отпустил.

— Убегай, пока эти улицы спят.

***

Спорить с Кастиэлем — самая гиблая затея в мире. Все это поняли давно, но не Дин. Он упрямо пытался идти ему наперекор, впрочем, мыслил вполне здраво: остаться в больнице было бы лучшим вариантом. Но не так-то легко удержать в безопасности ангела, рвущегося к смерти.

Винчестер пытался удержать в своих руках Каса, переговоры с соседним городом и управление лагерем, чуть ли ни оземь бился. Только понял, всё сразу никогда не получится, — не вывозит. Ведь через три дня после ранения, Кас приехал из больницы обратно в лагерь. Поездка сказалась на нём отвратительно, холод, легко проникающий в машину, был ужасен, хоть только ещё осень.

Винчестер начинает отчаиваться, не знает, каким богам молиться: Будде, Шиве, Ганеше, а может Одину или Аресу, ведь тот великодушный бог, которому молилась мама и в которого не терял веры Сэм, помогать не спешил. Да и помогут ли ему другие, чьих сородичей они убивали раньше, когда кому-то ещё приходилось говорить: «Мы не можем спасти всех». Теперь говорят: «попробуй спасти себя».

Будни становятся всё паршивее с каждым часом. Кас теперь говорит только о их отношениях, игнорирует войну и планы, будто ставя бойкот всем несчастьям жизни. Жаль, что тем глубоко плевать.

Игнорировать войну Кас перестаёт, когда Винчестер приносит кольт. Он мечется по дому и отказывается отпускать Дина.

— Я не смогу дотащить тебя до больницы, как это сделал ты!

— Почему ты так уверен в провале.

— А ты нет?

Винчестер ждал ещё сутки. Кас пытался уверить, что Люцифер всё знает и играет с ними, но не получалось, наверное, потому, что Дин давно знал это сам.

Пока Дин собирался, Кас не возражал, ходил кругами по комнате, только иногда останавливался, цеплялся за его руки и бездумно целовал лицо и шею, избегая губ. Глаза словно прояснились и где-то в их глубине сияли из бесконечности звёзды.

— Звёзды так далеки, — Дин останавливается у маленького окна, вглядываясь в ночное небо, и Кас правда не уверен, что сквозь тучи и дым можно увидеть хоть одну звёзду.

— Пускай, — он тянет Дина к кровати, но тот освобождает руку и не двигается с места.

Дин всё ещё не верит в конец. Кас качает головой и с грустью оглядывает комнату, взгляд замирает на косо заправленной постели. Смеётся.

— Мы растеряли все свои шансы, — Кас закуривает косяк, Дин поворачивается, недовольно щурясь, — Последний.

***

— Если понял — кивни, — шепчет Дин, с тоской оглядывая товарищей.

Кас кивает и прячет в сумку нож. Никто больше не узнает. Он притягивает Дина ближе, целует, почти бешено, словно пытаясь перелить в него всю свою жизнь.

— Любовь моя.

Кас резко разворачивается и уходит, мог бы летать — сейчас же исчез бы. Дин не уверен, что после этого сможет следовать плану так же слепо.

Улицы спят, не спит он. Знает, что гости уже идут. И только двое из всей команды знают, что их ждут. Все врываются в здание, Кас не оглядывается, Дин провожает его глазами.

Винчестер слышит, как его люди падают под огнём с криком: «ни шагу назад!», как раньше говорил их лидер. Вина раздирает голову на куски. Но ведь шансов выжить мало, они всегда это знали, так? Нужно дойти до финала.

— Дин Винчестер, один, — Люцифер усмехается, сминая пальцами красные лепестки роз.

***

Кас слышит выстрел. Потом ещё один. Кроатонцы почти все перебиты, но демоны не отступают. Он кидается на какого-то из чёрноглазых, его выбрасывают в окно. Перед тем, как упасть в вечную черноту, Кас видит смятый бутон розы.

Это война, победитель — никто.


End file.
